rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lunaera Xear
Lunaera "Luna" Xear is a half-elf, half-Mahjarrat played by Brad. She is the offspring of Ceri Ithell, an elf, and Xeivyr, a Mahjarrat. Originally made as a concept utilising the new half-Mahjarrat lore, Lunaera was eventually fleshed out to be given a significantly deeper backstory and more interesting persona. Her story is based largely on that of vengeance and loss, whilst her personal battles with her psyche and ventures into love ruin her mind elsewhere. Her story eventually came to an end when her ancestors offered her a safe haven in a land far from Gielinor, and she took the offer - bringing her story full-circle so that she ended up with her mother once more. History Birth and War Lunaera was born to Ceri and Xeivyr within the latter part of the Fourth Age (beneath the full moon), within the Elven Lands. The two raised their daughter in a fairly normal fashion, being educated by her parents equally. Her childhood is of little note, apart from being the time where she was initially taught Magicks by her father, and shown other Elven techniques such as crystal singing by her mother. It wasn't until the occurance of the Elven Civil War that Lunaera soon had to mature, and perhaps not for the better. Luna's father had disappeared prior to the war, leaving the now teenage Lunaera with her mother, and the unknowing of where exactly he had gone. Lunaera set about protecting her mother throughout the ordeal as best she could, aiming to stay out of the way of any conflict as to survive. Eventually, the place where the two were hiding out was set upon by Elven soldiers; their allegiance irrelevant to Lunaera at the time. Luna took care of most of the guards that attacked her flawlessly with her inherited passion for fighting, but as Lunaera went over to her mother, she saw the one event she had so tried to prevent - her mother was stabbed through the back. Even though Luna managed to take care of the last assaliants, her attempt at getting Ceri away from the remaining conflict was in vain. She hoped that this was the time that her father would return, and that he would save Ceri, but it was not. Ceri sent Luna away with a teleportation crystal in her final breath, saving her from the oncoming soldiers. Hiding in Holes After she was whisked off by her Mother, Lunaera was lost, and without purpose. The former smirk on her face had faded away, and she had became a shell of her former self - an emotionless corpse that had caved into the dark temptations inside her head. She begun to embrace a more manipulative side to her personality, luring people to her cause, whether through seduction or false promises. It was within this period of time in which she also accidentally bared a bastard child; who, now, is known as Aerona Vaeyl. She was hesitant to abort a child, and thus succumbed to the thought of a child. As soon as it was born, however, Luna viewed herself as unsuited for a child, and offloaded it onto the father into the middle of the night. Luna, after this, went back to her vengeful brooding - Lunaera wanted to know everything'' - especially about those who may be responsible for the loss of both her parents in such a short space of time. Another occurance throughout this time was the constant requirement of hiding - she worried for being found by people such as the ones who took her mother from her. Other than the development of Luna's more narcissitic, self-sufficing persona, this period in her life was more her preparation into the oncoming new age. Prowling Lunaera had limited knowledge of her Mahjarrat family, though when she set eyes upon a certain human-looking man in the early Fifth Age, she followed him carefully through his time within a family - making sure she was on the right track. It was, truly, none other than her Uncle Craex, though she was completely unaware at the time. Her early days within the Fifth Age primarily consisted of her stalking of Craex, to little avail. A Woman in Fur Eventually, Lunaera made the move to adopt a different persona, using the ability her Father bestowed upon her at a slender age - that of shapeshifting. Her first form was a female known as Lyra, one who could change forms into a bear - an eccentric idea, but one that fit the purpose nonetheless. This time was peering into the affairs of one magician and his findings, though she ended up barely more knowledgable through the disguise. A Rare Reunion Lunaera had, in the aftermath of her Lyra persona, managed to find where her Father was. Finding him trapped within an obelisk, Luna was tasked with killing a certain individual who could host him once more - Luna succeeded, even after various obstacles. The small fight with a capable Mahjarrat ensued, before an accidental fire allowed Luna to capture him, and take him to her Father. Xeivyr returned through this medium, and a part of Luna re-emerged - however, it was only under the presence of her Father that this was notable. Time to Travel Through her Lyra alias, she had became involved with a fiasco to do with Time - through this, she met a cousin from her Elven side, Tesni, a future friend, Thea, and a boy named Ace, adopted by her other Uncle, Vengeance. Throughout the events of this, she managed to gain access to a device very useful to her due to it's relation with Time. Another effect of her time within this was the slight reappearance of her former self, before it was ultimately buried once more. A Slight Hiccup Lunaera had moved the remainder of her belongings to her Father's newly captured manor, in some attempt to re-ignite her social skills. All went smoothly, until Xeivyr questioned Lunaera as to the whereabouts of her Mother - with deep regret she told him of her failure to keep her safe, and an angry Xeivyr teleported himself and a room off away. Lunaera was convinced she had messed up once more. Fortunately for her, Xeivyr soon returned, comforting Lunaera over the loss and erecting a statue in Ceri's name. Lunaera had drifted from her quest for knowledge at this point, becoming more concerned with other matters. A Suicide, to the Sicarius As it would turn out, Xeivyr had planned a special birthday present for Lunaera - one to hopefully please her enough to truly smile once more. He had ripped her Mother from the Spirit Realm, allowing her to walk Gielinor once more. Lunaera was more shocked and angry at the reappearance of her Mother, believing Xeivyr to be trying to show her failures and therefore try to remedy them. She was punished as a result of her attitude, the physical punishment by Xeivyr pushing her over the line. Lunaera crafted a blade of ice within her right hand, raising it to her neck... ...The pleas of her Mother and the barrier from her Father saved Lunaera's life, and she somewhat hated him for it. Following such an action, both of Luna's newly returned parents realised she was unstable - Xeivyr took her to the Sicarius. Two Lives Due to her Father using a Le'Gaunt alias within the Sicarius, Lunaera did the same - she posed as one Kianii Le'Gaunt, a daughter of Zaox's first relationship. Beginning life as a Child within the Sicarius, Luna did well to keep up the naive appearance of a young woman, only letting on her adoration for Ice Magicks from her true form. Meeting Thea within this form was the biggest irony for Luna, considering she had no idea they were all too familiar with each other. Another large occurance within this form was two friends that Luna, herself, made - one known as Tyrael, the other as Nathan. While Tyrael and Kianii eventually hit off a romance, her and Nathan became close friends - primarily due to their interests in magic. When Xeivyr learned of the former, however, he decided that she must be punished. Her form was revealed in front of the family, letting all know that something hid beneath the naive face: something much different. Lunaera was able to salvage the relationship with her and Tyrael, before she decided she would embrace the Kianii alias; therefore, she went under the 'Kianii' alias for the majority of her time within the Sicarius. As Lunaera began to become more and more engrossed within her Kianii form, Xeivyr had returned one day in a fairly different state - unlike the more cold Father she had once know, he possessed a little more emotion. When querying her Father about such, she was told of what Xeivyr had done; he had joined ''himself ''with his Le'Gaunt persona. At first skeptical about the revelation of her new Father, Zaovyr, she eventually became to adore him more than her Father himself - she enjoyed the exposure of a less cold version of appreciation. A Marriage and a Plague With Kianii and Tyrael's relationship escalating more and more, the question of marriage was becoming inevitable. In an awkward proposal, with her Father's assistance, Tyrael and Kianii became engaged - something approved by both of her parents. Just as Lunaera, and Kianii, seemed to rise from the broken state, another twist in the tale approached. A Plague, after an attack upon the Manor, infected many individuals of the family. Her Father and Tyrael were in the number that were infected, wrecking havoc upon Kianii's future plans - albeit, the Plague was soon cured, through a few difficult challenges. Following this, Kianii and Tyrael finally had their wedding - as happy as an occasion as this might have been, it soon set up a very few violent months ahead of her. Spiralling into Madness Soon after Zaovyr had pushed Kianii in her Enlightment studies, her Mother, who's actions were primarily unbeknownest to her, was much ahead of her. She had reached the point where she had to make a decision - whether to stay, or assimilate into nature itself. In a saddening goodbye, Ceri had chosed the latter option; Luna had more incentive to go on sapped from her life, as well as having the new knowledge of a sister set upon her. With yet another turn in her ongoing story, Zaovyr left from the world not long after - in reasons completely unknown to her. All she knew was that he was gone - and that pusher her further to down where she had worked so hard to get away from. Lunaera herself lost the drive, her former narcissistic qualities returning. Soon after this, Tyrael became frustrated with Kianii's increased hostility - and tried to split ties with her in a mutual manner. Regardless, it caused her to snap - she was shook by the event, and through Thea's intervention, the relationship became somewhat salvagable. However - Lunaera had enough. From Ashes to Ashes Lunaera eventually made her return to the Sicarius, the Kianii alias becoming lost once more, as she did her best to sever ties with Tyrael. Although her original aim was to end her Marriage and leave into the world, she accidentally ended up in an affair with her close friend - Nathan. As their relationship grew, and grew, so did Lunaera's distaste for Tyrael. Her plans drastically changing, she instead chose to focus on drawing Nathan from his relationship - in an action akin to her previous dip of depression. After successfully getting away from her former Husband, Lunaera and Nathan accidentally became married through a game - though, neither of them disproved such an occurance. Unbeknownest to her, however, Lunaera was becoming drastically weaker. Following the marriage, Lunaera became pregnant; she soon gave birth to a baby girl, Alexis, through various medium's of speeding her vulnerable time. The power her Father had once bestowed upon her was fading, and she had no way to stop it. Until, her Uncle decided to intervene - in the way of his riddles, and manipulation. When Lunaera eventually collapsed due to the lack of energy, Craex gave Nathan two sets of syringes - one for the needs to keep her alive, and the other for which personality he wanted with it - Kianii, Lunaera, or both. The latter of the actions bestowed Lunaera with light-blue, tribal-ish markings, that adorned her left arm and torso, barely stretching down onto her legs. They saved her from demise, the power from her Father remaining within her. ...However, Nathan's next choice ultimately determined her fate. Kiaera, the Renderra Nathan had decided to merge the two personalities together - causing Lunaera to develop a psychological disorder of thinking she had bonded with another being, when it was all within her head. Nonetheless, the slightly kinder, base form of Kiaera was a much needed boost to her confidence, and the two soon were married formally - though, another twist followed... ...A scrap with her Uncle caused the Manor the Sicarius had used so often to explode, the Sicarius Mark from Craex beginning to fade with it. Finding a home within the isles of Nathan's family, Kiaera continues - even with her unknown insanity. A Half-Breed's First Defeat Lunaera, working under the Kiaera mantle, finally found the location of her Uncle, and with it, the revelation that the markings that once adorned her were in fact a key. With a small group of Renderra, she attacked Craex, but found herself in a one-on-one fight; her allies being blocked by a barrier. Although the fight initially begun as an even one, Craex eventually got a upper hand, prepared to execute the mortally wounded Lunaera...Until he fell, through a blade to the throat. Lunaera fell back with him, her last moments viewing that of her friends scrambling to save her, and her husband falling...before darkness absorbed her vision. ...And then she awoke, in a place entirely foreign to her. Her father had sacrificed her sister's life for Luna's, as she now lived inside her sister. Lunaera immediately set out to return to her husband, adorning herself in a mask; and adopting what could be her final alias - 'Zereos'. A Moon that soon Rose After returning to her beloved, Luna maintained the 'Zereos' mantle for some time, until she had aided Nathan in his crusade against a band of Zealots, where she had released her power and therefore lost the disguise. After the defeat of the Zealots, Lunaera was pregnant once more - this time, with twins. After the birth of her two other children, Lunaera was physically and mentally drained, and set out upon her own emotional pilgrimage. She had eventually ran into her Grandmother, Gwyrielle, who offered her guidance into escaping her emotional shackles. Luna had accepted, and decided to return home - but her return was brief. Luna's emotions were still very much on edge, and she had released her frustration within her drained nature, labelling her first daughter Alexis a bastard, and insulting both her Husband and Daughter's paths. She caused her Daughter to flee the Isles, and Lunaera had soon followed. An arguement with her husband drove them apart, and Lunaera was ultimately wrong with her points. She fled to a forest near her homelands, contemplating her path ahead. In a scene resemblant of her initial attempt of suicide in front of her Mother, she had created an icy blade, as she sat beneath a tree at night - rain cascading down upon her form. It was her Grandmother's intervention that halted her possible attempt on her life, similar to how her Mother had once done. She showed Luna her true potential, and the truth of her strength - and revived her reason for living. Lunaera promised to return home as a mother, and to treat her 'bastard' as the child she really was. The revelation soon appeared of Xeivyr giving her Mother a 'false' form of enlightenment - meaning that her Father had essentially murdered her maternal figure. Gwyrielle sent Luna away in a rage, as Luna broke down on behalf of her Mother for the final time. Lunaera's lessons with Gwyrielle had began once the tension had cleared - and a Moon soon Rose. A Sorrowful Punishment With Lunaera's enlightenment beginning, her and her brother Vespyr had harboured a new hate for her paternal figure. He had essentially murdered her Mother, and Luna percieved it as unforgiveable - regardless of his fusion with Zaox, or not. Luna and Vespyr eventually confronted her Father - her hostility was new to Xeivyr, and her knowledge of essentially being a puppet was another present feature within their conversation. It wasn't long before it descended into a battle, and the Siblings overcame their Father by the narrowest of margins - and only with the inspiration from a since lost family member - their Mother. The Siblings were left to succumb to their multiple wounds, until Gwyrielle had again intervened to save their lives. Lunaera then returned to the Renderra Isles, believing she was ready to return. When the Moon loses its Stars Alas, it was not meant to be. A dangerous encounter with Zaovyr, the side-product of Zaox Le'Gaunt's and her father's consciences, had resulted in Lunaera absorbing gross amounts of energy; this left her in a precarious position, as her energy levels were now far beyond a mortal level. Although she did eventually reunite with Nathan, the relationship gradually became more and more strained - especially with Lunaera's current state. It was in this period in which she lost her children, Eira and Driez, to an unknown portal. She eventually moved back to the isles with Nathan, but she ultimately realised that she was entering the final phases of her time here; she offered Nathan false promises of eternal life together, mostly out of desperation to stay there with him. Although the children finally returned, back at the Renderra Isles, the pair were naive enough to take on a foreign being; it was an encounter in which Eira lost her right arm, shoving her and her twin sibling Driez down into different paths of depression. This was a stressful time for Luna and Nathan; both of the children became unresponsive to their usual methods, Driez having the majority of the friction with Lunaera - more often than not, this incited her anger, and thus led to various actions of violence between them. Eira and Driez often found solace in one another, something that soon was remedied by Luna and Nathan. This period of time, however, caused Luna to push herself further and further away from the family; she found herself unsuited to raising children anymore. Still, Luna did her best to help Nathan when she could, but they now carried a fair load of friction behind the nice visages; they were both on edge, preparing for the times to come. Lunaera continued trying to help Nathan, Eira and Driez, but she reached breaking point upon the nature of a certain Caius Aren's relations with Alexis - an argument broke out between her and Nathan, and as a result, Luna left him. She spent much time within the Elven Lands, then, desperately trying to rediscover the remainder of her humanity - but it was all in vain. Luna accidentally gained something of a following whilst she was there, some worshipping her like a divine being. She did her best to ignore this, until Nathan arrived with the aid of a clan, begging for her to return. She complied, if only to see Nathan back to normal again. Eventually, she'd succeed in this task, and Nathan and her were normal once again. Until Luna's final stage arrived. The New Moon Rises A midnight attack left Luna's physical state fallen, forcing her to return in her ominous form of energy once more. After a teasing message, the pair discovered that Eira had been kidnapped; taken by a mysterious figure only known as the 'Son of Craex'. Nathan located and attempted to combat the being, but was met with persistent rebuttals. He eventually returned to the Isles, mysteriously, as if against his will. Eira was eventually released by the being - finally determined as Aquila Es'ir - and seeked refuge with Alexis. Luna, on the other hand, was given her warning. Her shout for the curtain call, by her great grandfather. A final day scramble ensued - Luna intended to patch things over with Lexi, finally, before she departed. This ultimately led to a mysterious attack by Lyara, someone of distant relation to the pair, who also managed to null Luna's magical prowess. This led to an uphill battle for her, with Lexi immobilised, and she eventually fell to the woman; she was awaiting her end, before Xeivyr reappeared to save her life. This led to his explanation of events, revealing Lyara as an ex-lover who was replaced by Ceri, Luna's mother. It was here where he also showed Luna something that broke her mentally; the sight of Ceri not being felled by those partaking in the civil war, but by Lyara herself. Luna's childhood had become a lie. A fruitless search for a killer who, all this time, was one concrete person, instead of a web of those involved. Lyara then struck in a surprise attack on Xeivyr, robbing him of half of his arm. Luna was enraged; and thus began her final battle on the realm, versus the one she had long since craved to kill - the one who, firstly, had murdered her mother. Although initially looking even, Luna began to exploit Lyara's weaknesses - and eventually slayed her. The victory was bittersweet, however, as it also signalled her time on Gielinor had drawn to a close. Luna's closest had gathered to see her off, barring Nathan and Driez - it was her other two elder children that she preferred to sight instead of them. Giving a farewell to Alexis, she gave her one thing she held close to her in her time - the dragon longsword gifted to her by her father. And then, she had to gift Eira. The girl showed the most promise of being the daughter she ultimately dreamed of - she had long since conceded that Alexis wasn't, but was a lovely consolation - and as such deserved something to help her along the way. Luna gifted her a box full of her aged belongings, including the infamous Mask of Zereos, and a pair of gloves to amplify her healing capabilities. It was after that, that Ceri and Vespyr arrived, as well as Gwyrielle; with one last big hug as a family, Luna departed with her mother, grandmother and sibling, giving a silent teary gaze to her father. She had passed the responsibility of her kids onto the most capable man she knew of: the one who raised her. Xeivyr acknowledged this gaze, and took up the mantle of being their carer. Eira was given the foundations, and now was pushed into life on her own. Alongside Alexis, Eira would flourish into a woman of her own. And so, a new moon had risen. Personality and Appearance Base Personality Lunaera begun life as a fairly nice young girl, knowing what she would have to occasionally sacrifice and when to do so. In sense, she had something of an in-built sense of right and wrong - though she often swayed in the middle. It wasn't until the loss of her parents that she developed into a narcissist, and soon dragged herself into isolation. One consistent feature in most of her personalities is her anti-social nature, regardless of how she conveys it through the form she has taken. She could also be considered very much like an anti-hero - she has decent motives, but her ways to get to them are often twisted and not morally correct - and she often considers her own benefits within her actions. Beneath the negative traits, however, lies the innocent girl that preceded the times of her parent's demise...somewhere, at least. Lunaera is also somewhat arrogant, although she does provide the talent to back her beliefs up. Perhaps another slight negative feature is her slightly stubborn nature, causing her to often refuse help and not acknowledge downfalls to her plans or ideas. The positive side to her stubborn nature is her undying determination, leading her to never willingly concede defeat until she is physically unable to deny such a fate. She also enjoys some humour, often at the expense of others. Birth - mid Sicarius era Lunaera was always fairly beautiful due to her Elven heritage, but she usually ignored her well-balanced features with her tomboy-ish dress sense, which developed further as she grew on her own. Her base, 5'11", lithe figure was useful for her style of fighting, as well as the way in which she navigated some areas in the world. Her form itself was slighty toned upon her abdomen and legs, with little evident muscle on her arms. Lunaera also possessed flowing, blonde hair, something she often liked to flaunt. Her eyes were a eerie, yellow shade (although at birth they were a byzantium-purple - she soon regained them), naturally surrounded by a black sclera, though she often hid it with her shapeshifting capabilities. She had markings from her heritage beneath her eyes and down her back and rear-arms, that carried a shade slightly darker than her skintone. Late Sicarius era - Departure After Lunaera's rebirth, and following it, her development into enlightenment, she instead carried the 5'9" form of her sister, gaining her sibling's top-heavy form along with it. Her enlightenment led her hair to become a silver shade, cascading down her back like moonlight itself. Her skin became pale, similarly describing what her name implied. The markings from her father's side had disappeared into faint outlines of what seemed to be scars, with her sclera lightening to a grey. Her eyes retained the byzantium-purple nature of her father. Her elven beauty considerably increased in this state, and it would be her final physical overhaul. Kiaera: mid Sicarius era - late Sicarius era Kiaera employed many similar personality factors to Lunaera herself, but tended to possess more empathy for others. She did, however, maintain her anti-social behavior, and still often refused to socialise - though, it was usually a more passive refusal, than a threatening one. Kiaera's appearance maintained slightly-tapered ears, and a middle-ground tanned skin between her two, merged forms. Her hair became a charcoal black, similar to her current husband's, and she maintained endowment from both the forms. Weaponry and Magical Arsenal Lunaera possess multiple weapons, though only her most frequent ones will be listed. Present weapons Constructs Luna is currently utilising constructs for her weaponry - created from manipulation of moonlight. Currently, she utilises a moon-shaped axe, and a silvery blade. Towards the end of her active life, these became a rarer sight - she instead favoured the blade only. Maerorn Maerorn is the Crystalline Bow that Lunaera still utilises, in the memory of her mother. It appears to be a standard, crystalline bow, but she has specified enchantments to instead create icy arrows instead of the trademark elven ones. It is adorned in markings, that only Lunaera understands, scribbled on out of madness. This was one piece of her arsenal which remained. ''Ice Magic This always was Luna's primary method of magical offense; having a natural affinity for the element, she gradually made it her own through persistent training. With the aid of her runeless magic, this allowed Luna to effectively use the element to it's full potential - this meant that this was only limited by her creativity and physical capacity, both of which were fairly expanse even in Luna's early adult era. Her greatest feat with the element was when she managed to cover several acres of land in ice - done purely from anger. Past weapons Crystalline-encased sword This sword is the one Lunaera primarily utilises, being a fairly elegant, yet vicious blade, carefully crafted by her own hands. The sword has slight glimpses of a red metal beneath the encasement, though the metal is conspicious in nature. The sword itself is a curved, scimitar-like blade, possessing an axe-shaped end. Lunaera bestowed the sword onto her first legitimate child, Alexis, on her departure from Gielinor. Ascias Ascias is an axe Lunaera has begun to recently employ within her Kiaera form. It is a simple, small, seemingly steel axe, though she often uses it in more close range environments than for a longer shot. Lunaera has found some affinity towards the blunt weaponry, finding it works cleaner with her agile style of combat. This was immediately dropped upon her transition to her regular self. Relationships Lunaera's anti-social self often meant that she struggled in relationships, or that they were predominantly one-sided. Towards the latter era of her life, however, she began making more genuine bonds - ones that for the most part, lasted her entire life. Xeivyr Xear - Lunaera and her father shared a complicated relationship. Though she warmed to him as a child, their relationship was immediately shattered when he was forced away from Ceri and Luna with no word. This was eventually remedied when Luna returned her father to life - and continued this way through her time in the Sicarius. It was upon his exit of the Sicarius that their bond became strained again - soon enough, upon learning that he caused the second death of Ceri, she and her brother slayed him. It didn't take him long to return to life, however, and his intervention in her fight with Lyara ultimately saved her life. She entrusted the responsibilities of her children onto him once she left the realm, being ultimately content with her father on her departure. Ceri Ithell - Ceri undoubtedly affected Luna the most - not only by how close they drew in her childhood, but how much her death affected her later life. In truth, her entire life was built around the mystery of her death, something not resolved until her departure. Ceri was brought back once by her father, but this ultimately culminated in her 'death' during a failed experiment of enlightenment. They were - however - reunited when Luna left Gielinor, and she left with her. Although the latter era of her life contained little involvement with her mother, Luna still held her the closest to her heart. Nathan Renderra - Nathan was Luna's husband at the time of her departure, which she forced herself to conduct without his knowledge. Their relationship initially blossomed after Luna's collapsed with Tyrael - it was a choice she made easily, as Nathan was always a close friend of her's. They were, in truth, very similar in the way they worked, but they were both afflicted mentally in different ways which often seperated the two for elongated periods of time. They did work through these periods of strife, however, and thus managed to raise their earlier children well enough. Luna held a great appreciation for Nathan, and was slightly held back with her decision to leave - but departed for her own sake. They were two sides of the same coin, in truth - but Luna's lies for them to be together forever ultimately split them apart. Alexis Renderra - Alexis was Luna's firstborn, and thus carried all of Luna's expanse expectations for a daughter who emulated her mother's behaviour. Her personality naturally didn't correlate with this, and as a result led to much friction and arguing between the pair. She also always found her to be closer to her father, causing her to distance herself further. However, the two did soon make up, and she was present for Luna's departure. She was also entrusted with Luna's crystal blade, as compensation for all she had wronged her daughter with. Though little was said on the matter, the two were indefinitely close. Trivia *Lunaera is currently 434 years old. *Luna is ambidextrous. *Luna is highly skilled in Ice Magicks, capable of manipulating it very effectively. She possesses knowledge of most Ancient Magicks, even if she does specialise in the aforementioned type. This also means she has some affinity with cold itself, preferring that climate over a hot one. *Lunaera, after her initial lessons, became Lunakinetic (Hurrhurrpun) and Aquakinetic. *At the height of her power, prior to her enlightenment, Lunaera could possibly be near equal in power to a full Mahjarrat - when utilising all of magical reserves, she is capable of exceeding that boundary. *She is straight, but leans to some degree of being bi-curious due to her two-spirited partner. *Lunaera's knowledge of Illusions comes from her father, and has been of great use to her. *Due to her craving for knowledge, you could consider her an adventurer. *She is something of one-of-a-kind, due to her odd race. *Lunaera has a younger brother and sister, Vespyr and Raevyn - concieved through very odd means. *She is self-conscious, but tries her best to ignore her self-declared 'imperfections'. *Along with her crystal singing capabilities, she's a very capable musician. *Appearance and age wise, she's essentially equivalent to a late teens-early twenties Human. *Because she is a shapeshifter, of sorts, she has many different personas. *Luna's eye colour at birth was purple, like her father's and brother's, before she covered it with an illusion folllowing her parents' first fall. *She is becoming more skilled with archery, although all she really has is her good aim from her use of Magic, and her quick movements. *Luna has knowledge of Ancient Curses from one of her Father's libraries, but has only used them on one occasion. Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Mahjarrat Category:Sicarius Category:Female Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Le'Gaunt Category:Adventurer Category:Crossbreeds Category:Xear